


The Fire Within You

by piraninjedi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst, Canon Divergence, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Modern Day, Slow Build, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraninjedi/pseuds/piraninjedi
Summary: Happy AkaFuri Day!~Kouki’s eyes widened. Hiking meant rocks and hills and trails and he wasn’t exactly graceful. He could just imagine falling and breaking a leg.His brother let out a laugh and patted Kouki on the back. “Alright, you don’t have to come.”Relief flooded him, followed by guilt. He wanted to spend time with his older brother, but in a less dangerous way. And hadn’t he been complaining about the lack of excitement in his life? “N-no, I’ll go.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I know there's a couple other Beauty and the Beast inspired fics here but I wanted to try my own spin on it! Not sure how long this will be, as I've only written a couple chapters so far but I think this'll be pretty long. Eh, we'll see :D
> 
> Anyway, this starts off when the GoM are in their last year of middle school. So that puts them about 15ish?

Akashi Seijuurou surveyed the room with a neutral expression on his face. Piercing, mismatched gold and red eyes noted the locations of everyone in the drawing room. Four other teens were scattered around and when he entered, they all focused their attention on him.

“I’m glad you all made it,” Seijuurou said as he stepped further into the room. He took a seat on the high-backed, leather chair, able to keep everyone in sight.

“Hey, Akashicchi,” the blond teenager started as he perked up from his spot on the couch. “What’s going on?”

A dark blue haired boy sat up from the opposite couch. “Yeah, that’s what I wanna know,” he said while stretching his tanned limbs, much like a cat.

“Ryouta, Daiki,” Seijuurou acknowledged the two who had spoken. “Forgive me, I was feeling nostalgic. This will be the last time we meet as teammates.”

“What do you mean?” came a voice from near the fireplace. 

Seijuurou glanced over, seeing the tall, green haired teen crouched next to the fireplace. “I believe you know exactly what I mean, Shintarou. It’s time for the Generation of Miracles to split up, if you will.”

Daiki let out a deep laugh, “Are you breaking up with us, Akashi?”

“Aka-chin, are you leaving us?” A boy, even taller than Shintarou, with shaggy purple hair pouted from his spot on the floor.

“Not exactly, Atsushi. We’re all leaving,” Seijuurou said. “We will be entering high school soon. Don’t you think it’s about time we determined which of us is the best?”

Rain pattered against the window, the wind picking up speed as it howled. A chill moved through the air and it wasn’t just the change in weather.

Daiki grinned, “You guys are good, but the only one who can beat me is me.”

“Eh,” Atsushi mumbled. “I could crush you all.”

“No way!” Ryouta stood up. “I’m definitely the best!”

Seijuurou’s gaze slid to Shintarou. “What do you think?”

The green haired boy stood, adjusting his glasses with taped fingers. “Working together on the same team, it’s impossible to tell who’s the best. That’s why you want us to attend different high schools, right Akashi-san?”

Seijuurou hummed in agreement, steepling his fingers together. Before he could say anything further, a sharp knock broke the tension. He frowned. Who in their right mind would be out in the storm, let alone on Akashi property?

“Give me a moment,” he told the others as he stood.

In the doorway stood a hunched figure. Seijuurou stared at the trespasser, trying to determine who it was. They wore a dark jacket, the hood up and shielding their face. Male or female, it was difficult to tell. However, what irritated him more was the fact that they were standing on Akashi property, when he knew for certain the gate had been locked.

“How did you get in?” he demanded.

A croaking voice responded, “Please, I’m lost and it’s storming out.”

“That’s of no concern to me,” Seijuurou replied, moving to shut the door. “Now leave.”

“Wait!” the person cried. “If I could just wait on the porch until the rain lets up…”

“Not a chance,” Seijuurou said. “If you’re not gone in five minutes, I will call the cops.”

The person sighed and straightened their shoulders. The hood fell from their face and pink hair spilled over their shoulders. Seijuurou’s eyes widened in recognition, “Satsuki.”

Tears in her eyes, Satsuki said, “I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. But I can’t take it anymore. You guys have changed and not for the better. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about, Satsuki?”

She held out her palms and a soft, glowing light filled them. “Until your heart changes, your body will reflect your true self.”

The light expanded, devouring Seijuurou until pain wracked his body, bones shifting, skin itching. When it faded, a lion-like beast stood in his place.

Satsuki held out her hand, a single rosebud floating over her palm. It glowed faintly, its floral scent catching Seijuurou’s heightened sense of smell. “If you can learn to love someone and earn their love in return, before the last petal falls, then the curse will be broken.”

A deafening roar echoed through the evening air and Seijuurou realized it was him.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what Furihata's brother's name is. So, I just made it up. If anyone knows his real name, please let me know! :D

When he found out his older brother was coming home for the holiday, Furihata Kouki volunteered to meet him. Not only would he get to see his brother, he had the perfect excuse to wander around the train station. If Kouki arrived at the station several hours earlier than he needed to, then that was his business.

The station was fairly empty for a Sunday evening. He could see the train more easily than when it was crowded and he could get pretty close too. He'd only ever ridden the bullet train once, back in elementary school for a class field trip.

To be honest, he couldn't even remember what the trip had been for. No, what had been more interesting was the train itself. He had become obsessed. When he was little, he had begged his parents and his older brother to take him to look at the trains. When they didn't have the time, they bought him picture books and fact books about trains.

That field trip had started his hobby.

He felt his heart race when the overhead announcement pinged, “Train arriving, please step back.”

The sleek train pulled into the station and Kouki drank in the sight. So immersed in trying to peer inside the train through the windows, he failed to notice the person standing next to him.

“What’cha doin’?” The voice asked, thumping him on the head with a rolled up magazine.

Kouki nearly shrieked and stumbled a few steps back, catching himself before falling on his butt. Panting, he stared up at the cheshire grin on his brother’s face. “Why do you always do that?”

His brother laughed and slung an arm around Kouki’s shoulder, leading the teenager away from the train station. “You’re just so easy to scare, I can’t resist!”

Kouki frowned, wondering how he had forgotten about his brother’s tendency to sneak up on him.

“Aw, don’t pout, Kou-chan,” he said, ruffling the younger boy’s hair.

Kouki swatted away the hand, “Ryouichi!” He tried flattening his hair, hoping he still looked presentable.

Ryouichi let out a heavy sigh, “Fine, fine. I’ll stop teasing you.”

Though his brother’s sentence ended, Kouki knew the the “for now” was implied. “Come on, Mom’s making dinner.”

“Oh good, I'm starving!” Ryouichi said, shoving the magazine into Kouki’s hands and leading the way to the street.

Kouki stared at the magazine, noting the cover. It was a business magazine, featuring an article of an interview with the CEO of Akashi Corp. Something to do with the successor, since Akashi had no legitimate heir.

“Hey, Ryou-chan?” Now that he wasn't mad at his brother, the childhood nickname slipped. “Are you changing your major?”

Ryouichi turned and stared at his little brother, brows furrowed. Then his gaze slid to the magazine and he laughed. “Nah, that was the only thing to read. The signal was spotty so I couldn't use my phone most of the ride.” He waved his hand in dismissal as he continued walking.

Kouki hummed and rolled up the magazine, hurrying to catch up with his brother.

Over dinner, Kouki and his parents listened to Ryouichi. The older teen told them about his first semester at Kyoto University. How he was acing all his classes, how he had met a girl that he wanted to bring home for everyone to meet, how he had made the starting line in soccer.

Kouki had always looked up to his brother. Despite being intelligent and athletic, and with his good looks, Ryouichi was a good person. Most days, anyway. Some days Ryouichi was determined to tease Kouki, but he was never malicious. It was always light hearted, like earlier at the train station.

Kouki knew he couldn’t hold a candle to Ryouichi. He was comfortable with that fact and he didn’t try to outshine his older brother. Instead, he started basketball a few months ago and he joined the library committee. His grades were decent and he did well enough in basketball. His parents were happy as long as he was happy.

But it felt like there was something missing. Though he played basketball, he had never actually played in competition. There were too many other players that were better than him. Like Kagami and Kuroko. The pair were amazing, despite being first years like himself. Kagami was on a completely different level and Kuroko had his amazing, invisible passes. Kouki wasn’t anything special.

Even if he did step on the court, he was pretty sure he’d be too terrified to do any good.

And there wasn’t much to the library committee. Most of the time was spent reshelving books. That, or he sat and read books. Outside of his train hobby, he enjoyed fantasy and fiction novels. One of his favorite authors was Neil Gaiman. He found it so easy to get lost in the made up realities.

After reading so many books, Kouki realized his life was lacking excitement. Not that he wanted some crazy adventure, because he’d be too scared if something crazy did happen. To be honest, he had no idea what he wanted out of his life. 

“Kouki?”

“Huh?” He turned to find Ryouichi smiling at him.

“You zoned out again. I was just saying, I’m meeting some friends from high school tomorrow. We’re going hiking. Wanna go?”

Kouki’s eyes widened. Hiking meant rocks and hills and trails and he wasn’t exactly graceful. He could just imagine falling and breaking a leg. 

Ryouichi let out a laugh and patted his brother on the back. “Alright, you don’t have to come.”

Relief flooded him, followed by guilt. He wanted to spend time with his older brother, but in a less dangerous way. And hadn’t he been complaining about the lack of excitement in his life? “N-no, I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?”

Kouki nodded.

“That new Final Fantasy game comes out tomorrow, right?” Ryouichi said. “We can pick it up on Tuesday and play that all day.”

Kouki smiled, glad to have a safe way to hang out with Ryouichi. He just had to survive tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so after this, updates will be slower. I'm thinking (hoping) weekly. This story is completely different than any of my other ones, because it's unfinished and I'm pretty much just winging it as I go. Also, there are a couple original characters ahead.

They’d gotten to Mount Mitake early, Kouki and Ryouichi, along with two of his high school friends. They started off at an easy pace, following the marked trails and stopping around noon to take a break and eat onigiri that Mom had packed for them.

An hour later, Kouki felt the strain in his calves as he came to a stop, bending over with his hands braced against his knees, trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t the only one, as Kobayashi Hayate stood several feet back with his hands on his hips, face pointing upward and panting.

“You two go on,” Kobayashi said as he set on a large rock. “We’ll wait for you here.”

Kouki was glad for the break; he didn’t think he could go any further, and they still had to turn around and head back. He didn’t know how his brother had so much energy. He was glad Kobayashi was with him.

Ryouichi hesitated a moment before nodding. “We’ll just go a little further then come back. There’s a stream around here somewhere.” The two continued down the trail and Kouki watched until they disappeared from sight.

“Man, my legs are gonna be sore tomorrow,” Kobayashi grumbled.

Kouki nodded as he found a rock to sit on. He hefted his backpack off his shoulders, setting it on the ground beside him. He dug out a bottle of water, taking a long drink before capping the bottle and returning it to his bag. 

They sat in silence for a long time, catching their breath and just listening to the sounds of the forest around them. Birds chirped, branches rustled in the gentle breeze. Kouki shivered, his body cooled from the hike finally. He blinked, noticing that the sun was lower in the sky.

“Um, Kobayashi, shouldn't they be back by now?”

The other teen stood, stretching. “They probably got sidetracked or something.”

“I could try calling them,” Kouki suggested, retrieving his phone from the front pouch of his backpack. He blanched when he saw No Service. 

“Let’s go and see if we can find them,” Kobayashi said, hefting his backpack onto his shoulders.

Kouki frowned, reaching for his own backpack, “Um, do you think that’s okay?”

“Yeah, they probably just got distracted. Especially if they found that stream.”

He ended up following the older teen down the trail. Several minutes passed as they walked, stopping once they reached a fork in the trail. “Which way?”

Before they could make a decision, a twig snapped and something rustled in the nearby shrubbery. Kouki held back a gasp and tried to remain calm. It was just a squirrel or a bird or some small forest-critter. It wasn’t a mountain lion or anything remotely scary.

When a tall figure dashed out of the trees, Kouki screamed.

“Tanaka?” Kobayashi said in surprise. Kouki opened his eyes, realizing that the figure was in fact his older brother’s friend. Leaves were stuck in his hair and there were small scratches all over his bare arms and he panted like he had run a marathon.

Kouki was hesitant to ask but he needed to know, “Where’s Ryouichi?”

“I lost him!” Tanaka wailed, hands fisting in his hair. “We were running from wolves and I lost him!”

Kouki only heard the first few words before an odd silence drowned everything out. Ryouichi was lost. His big brother was lost, somewhere out in the huge forest. He could be hurt and he was all on his own with no help and how could Kouki just stand there, doing nothing?

He swallowed the lump in his throat and his hands fisted at his sides, trembling. He ignored the aching protest in his calves as he pushed off in a sprint, Kobayashi and Tanaka’s shouts falling on deaf ears as Kouki darted into the forest.

Minutes, maybe, no definitely longer, Kouki regretted his actions as he pushed back the branches of a bush. How could he have been so reckless? He should have just stayed with the other two and called the park rangers, instead of rushing into the forest on his own. Now he was lost too and it was steadily getting darker.

Something stirred in the bushes and he flinched at the sound. “R-Ryouichi?” he called out. There was no response and he fought the whimper that threatened to spill from his lips. A bird cawed, its shrill voice echoing in the evening forest. When had it grown so quiet?

Kouki shivered and started when the bird cawed once more, louder than before. The leaves rustled behind him, the loud crunch of a twig snapping came from his left. He knew he was being paranoid, but it felt like something was following him.

He picked up the pace, calling out for his brother until he tripped on a tree root. He managed to brace himself, only scraping his palms a little. He moved, trying to stand when a low growl reached his ears.

His heart stopped and he felt nauseous, his stomach clenching. He peeked over his shoulder, just enough to catch sight of four furry legs several yards behind him.

Adrenaline kicked in and he ran. He heard a solid thump behind him and he pushed himself even faster, faster than he’d ever ran. He had no idea where he was or where he was going, he just had to get away from whatever creature was chasing him.

Tanaka’s words echoed in his ears. He had said something about wolves. But that was impossible, right? There weren’t any wolves in Japan! Kouki didn’t want to turn around and check, he had to keep moving.

His foot landed wrong on large rock and twisted. Pain shot through his leg and he stumbled forward, unable to catch himself as he tumbled down a steep hill. He rolled a few times, knocked his elbow on a tree as he fell before he finally came to a stop at the base.

Kouki panted as he scrambled to stand. He stared ahead in confusion. A tall, stone fence seemed to appear out of nowhere and he could just make out a large mansion beyond the wrought iron gates. The gates were open, a heavy chain dangling uselessly around the bars.

Growls reached his ears and Kouki glanced behind him, getting his first look at the creatures that had been chasing him. He shrieked as he spotted several wolves, pacing at the top of the hill. He didn’t think, just rushed for the gate, pushing the heavy iron open enough to squeeze through. For good measure, he shut it and wrapped the chain around the bars several times, hoping it would be enough.

A heavy sigh fell from his lips until one of the wolves lunged at the gate, snarling and trying to fit its head through the bars. Kouki screamed and stumbled back, landing on his butt in the dirt. He scrambled away, using his hands and feet to propel him further from the gate.

The wolf growled and paced in front of the gate for several long moments, golden eyes glaring at him, before seeming to give up. Kouki sat there, holding his breath in fear of making any noise that would draw the wolf back. What felt like an eternity passed and the wolf never returned. He exhaled and fell back, staring up at the darkening sky.

How was he supposed to find Ryouichi now? It was getting too dark to see and he had no idea where he was. Not to mention the throbbing in his ankle and elbow. And what if there was another way for the wolves to get in? He tried to sit up, hand slipping on something cool and smooth.

It was a phone, he realized. The screen was shattered but when he pushed the home button, it still lit up with a picture. A familiar brown haired boy with an unfamiliar girl clinging on to his arm. The pair were smiling in the selfie. “Ryou-chan!”

Kouki stood, turning to stare at the mansion. Not a single light was on and the foliage seemed to overtake the building. Never had he seen a house scream “haunted” more than this one. Shivers raced down his spine and he gulped.

Had Ryouichi really gone inside? Kouki whimpered at the thought.

But if Ryouichi’s phone was here, then his brother was probably here too. And Ryouichi wasn’t a coward like Kouki. He’d probably stormed inside the mansion without a sliver of fear.

Taking in a deep breath, Kouki hobbled his way toward the mansion.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got more written this week than I thought I would, so I'm posting a wee bit early :D
> 
> Update 4/3/17: Fixed the last bit of the chapter and did some minor editing.

It felt like someone was watching him. Kouki glanced around the large courtyard as he made his way closer to the mansion, startled by a statue or a tree, or a large rock. He never claimed to be brave but he had to find his brother. He was pretty sure he was just imagining that he was being watched. It was the entire situation, it felt like something out of a horror movie.

Heart pounding, he came to a stop in front of the entrance. Up close, the mansion was even larger than he first thought. Though only two stories high, it was spread out. There was even a rounded room on the far end, with what looked like a balcony above it. The mansion itself wasn’t exactly traditional, the narrow, subway-style bricks slowly being overtaken by ivy. For how creepy and abandoned it looked, Kouki expected an older house. It was surprisingly modern.

He peered around for a doorbell, but there was only an ornate knocker. His hand shook as he reached for it, his fingers brushing the cool metal as the door creaked open. He shrieked, jumping back a step. “H-hello?”

When no one greeted him, Kouki inhaled deeply and stepped inside. There was absolutely no one around. How had the door opened?

It must not have been shut all the way and the wind had blown it open. Nodding to himself, Kouki moved forward. “S-s-sorry to i-intrude,” he called out to whoever may have been listening. Creepy ax murderer, vengeful spirit, the thoughts swirled in his head, making him dizzy with fear.

The house was surprisingly well kept, considering its outward appearance. Though it was dark, the setting sun provided enough light to navigate further into foyer. The doorways were arched, the woodwork was elegant, and a large chandelier hung overhead. There was even a large statue of a lion against one wall.

“...out of time!” a whispered voice reached his ear and Kouki shouted, spinning around to see who had spoken but there was no one.

Oh god, this place was haunted. There were angry ghosts and they were going to kill him and he was never going to be seen again and...

“Kou-chan?” a wonderfully familiar voice called out.

“R-Ryou-chan!” Kouki spun on his heel, trying to determine which direction his brother’s voice had come from.

Ryouichi called out again and Kouki rushed towards the sound. He found himself in a darkened hallway, stopping in front of a door. “Ryouichi?” he whispered.

“Holy crap, Kou-chan, how did you find me?” came Ryouichi’s voice from the other side of the door.

Kouki laughed weakly, though there was no humor in it, just relief at having found his brother. “I’m not sure.” He tried the handle but it was locked. “I-it's locked!”

“Look around, is there a key?”

Kouki peered around. The hallway was mostly bare with nothing other than a few paintings hanging on the walls and a narrow table against the opposite wall. An empty vase sat centered on it. There was a staircase further down, along with a few other doors.

“I don't see a-anything!” He looked at the lock on the door. It was old and looked like it took a skeleton key. If he had something thin and long, maybe. He gasped, “I've got an idea!”

He slung his bag off his shoulder and reached inside. He dug around until his fingers closed around a pen. He struggled to take the pen apart, his hands trembling as he pulled out the wire spring. He tugged on the spring, lengthening and straightening it until he thought it was long enough to work.

Kouki crouched so he was eye level with the old lock, shoving the twisted makeshift pick in and wriggling it.

“Come on, Kouki, you can do it,” his brother’s voice was calm and gentle, completely the opposite of how Kouki felt.

Taking a deep breath, he tried the lock again, wondering if the little spring was strong enough to move the gear inside the lock. A satisfying click was loud in the silence of the mansion.

“I did it,” he whispered in disbelief, stepping back.

The door swung open, revealing a disheveled Ryouichi. “You look like you’ve been through hell,” he smiled. “Let’s get out of here.”

A piercing roar had Kouki cringing.

His brother cursed, “Hurry!”

They made it two steps before a large figure brushed past Kouki and slammed Ryouichi into the wall. “I believe we had an agreement,” the figure said, voice deep and rough.

Ryouichi met Kouki’s gaze, “Get outta here!”

A low, rumbling sound came from the figure and Kouki could just make out a pair of mismatched red and gold eyes from the creature, glinting in the dim light. “Yes, little chihuahua. You don’t belong here. Could you leave?”

Kouki trembled, unable to move. Whatever it was, the creature was giving him the opportunity to run. But he couldn’t leave Ryouichi behind. “N-no…” the word fell from his lips before he realized it and those strange eyes narrowed.

The creature shifted, turning to face Kouki until it was barely a foot away. This close, the teen realized how big the creature was; he barely came up to its shoulders. Kouki trembled, wanting to apologize for whatever reason but his voice wouldn’t work.

“You dare defy me?” The creature mused as he stared at the trembling teen, keeping one hand locked on Ryouichi’s collar to keep him in place.

“A-a-agreement,” Kouki managed, unable to meet the eyes of the creature. “You s-said something about an a-agreement?”

“I did,” the creature said, a strange tone to its voice, almost like it was amused. “Ryouichi had the opportunity to leave, were he able to best me in shogi. As you can see, he lost and is now my prisoner for trespassing.”

Shogi. He was terrible at shogi and he had never beaten Ryouichi at the strategy game once. If his brother couldn’t beat the creature, then what hope did Kouki have?

But there was no way he could leave Ryouichi here. His brother had so much going for him. School, soccer, he even had a girlfriend waiting for him. Kouki on the other hand, if he went missing, then apart from his family and few friends, who would miss him? He was just an average, run of the mill teenager.

Before he spoke, he knew he was sentencing himself to imprisonment in this terrifying mansion. It wouldn't be forever, he tried to tell himself. Maybe a few days, possibly less, hopefully not longer. Ryouichi would leave and he could tell the police that Kouki was being held in captivity. They would come for him; he knew his older brother wouldn't leave him and forget about him.

“I want to make a d-deal.”

The creature huffed, “Is that so?”

Kouki nodded and for the first time, met the creature’s gaze even though every instinct told him to run. “If I b-beat you in shogi, l-let both of us go.”

“Don’t be stupid, Kouki!” Ryouichi shouted, renewing his struggles against the creature. “Just get out of here!”

Kouki could have run. He could have left Ryouichi behind and get the police himself. But he didn't have the confidence that he'd find his way back to the mansion. He'd been so terrified while running from the wolves, that he had absolutely no idea where he was any more. And Ryouichi had always been good with directions.

The creature ignored Ryouichi, focusing his mismatched red and gold eyes on the younger teen. “And should you lose…”

Ryouichi couldn’t stay here, Kouki thought as his gaze shifted to his brother’s. They would be able to escape if Kouki stayed behind. He hoped Ryouichi understood. “I’ll take my brother’s place.”

“Very well,” the creature said while grabbing Ryouichi, ignoring his protests and shoving him back behind the door he’d been locked in moments before. “Follow me.”

He, Kouki had decided the creature was male, led them farther down the hallway, past the ornate staircase and into a drawing room. When the creature turned the light on, a soft glow filled the room and Kouki had gotten his first real look at the creature.

It strongly resembled a lion, with a thick, golden mane and round, tufted ears peeking out of the fur. The face, while mostly lion-like with its wide, pink nose and whiskers--Kouki tried not to think of the sharp fangs--was eerily reminiscent of a human’s. While the lion set up the board game on a narrow coffee table, it was with a furry hand, sharp claws at the end of each finger.

Making the lion seem even more human-like were the black slacks and white button-down dress shirt. The lion reminded Kouki of the cover of a book he’d read once. That didn’t make him any less terrified of the strange humanoid creature.

Trying not to focus on the lion, Kouki peered around the room. The far end had large, curved windows with curtains drawn shut, a small table with four chairs centered in front of it. To his left was a white stone fireplace with a family portrait above it. The coffee table with the shogi board was directly across from the fireplace, and the lion sat on a wide leather chair, back to the window.

He motioned for Kouki to sit on the couch opposite and as the teen sat, he realized the lion had set up the board game with a four-piece handicap, in Kouki’s favor.

“What is your name?” the lion asked.

Surprised by the question, Kouki tensed before answering, “F-Furihata. Kouki.”

“Let’s begin, Kouki.”

Several moves later, Kouki began to worry. Every move he could make would open the board for the lion to check his king. Would Kouki be able to get out of the check? He wracked his brain for possible outcomes but regardless of his moves, he was stuck. “I-I lost,” Kouki said in defeat.

Even with a handicap, he had still lost against the lion. He knew it would happen. His shogi skills were terrible. But he had been hanging on a one-percent chance that he could beat the lion.

“Atsushi,” the lion called. A hulking figure entered the drawing room, ducking to make it through the doorway.

Kouki shrieked and fell off the couch, drawing attention to himself. Mouth gaping, he stared in shock at the giant brown bear that had entered the room. Unlike the lion, the brown bear had no human characteristics.

“Escort Ryouichi to the main trail, if you would,” the lion commanded, turning his gaze away from the terrified teenager.

“Eh, do I have to?” the brown bear, Atsushi, scratched the back of his head.

The lion sighed, “Besides myself, you are the only one large enough to handle him.”

“Fine, fine,” Atsushi grumbled and left the room.

Kouki blinked and scrambled to stand, ignoring the pain it caused to put weight on his ankle, “W-wait, don’t I get to--” The hurried movement to stand made him dizzy and black spots danced in his vision. His brows furrowed and he tried blinking to clear his vision but the darkness only grew. 

The pain, the exhaustion, the emotional turmoil. It caught up with him and his body refused to listen any longer. Black clouded his vision and he fell in a heap on the floor.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that Kouki is much easier to write than Seijuurou. Just saying.
> 
> Also, I edited a wee bit at the end of the previous chapter to clarify why Kouki passed out :D

Seijuurou rubbed his temples, eyes closed, hoping to ease the tension headache that was growing. It had been nearly a year since Satsuki placed her curse upon him and not a single person had stumbled across the Akashi Manor. Until tonight, when he received two visitors. Barely an hour apart.

He had heard the howls of wolves throughout the evening and wondered if Ryouta played a part in the appearance of their sudden guests. He knew the others were just as impatient to put an end to this ridiculous curse as he was.

His gaze slid to the teen laying on the couch. Furihata Kouki. He was younger than the other boy, closer to Seijuurou’s age he guessed. He looked worse for the wear, tiny scratches littering his arms and face, a dark bruise forming on his elbow. Seijuurou hadn’t missed the way the boy limped either.

The boy reeked, too. Dirt, sweat, blood, and worse yet, fear. It overpowered his natural scent and Seijuurou found himself breathing through his mouth so as to not aggravate his growing headache.

What he wouldn’t do to have his servants, he thought as he stood. There had to be a first aid kit somewhere.

“There’s a kit in the bathroom cupboard,” came a voice from near the window.

Seijuurou spotted the large hawk, perched on the back of a chair. “Shintarou, what do you think?”

Shintarou rustled his feathers. “The rose has already bloomed. It won’t be long until the petals start falling.”

The lion nodded his head. “You think this coward is worthy of someone like me?”

“What choice do we have?” Shintarou responded, head tilting to the left before straightening.

There was no choice at all. Seijuurou left the drawing room to find the first aid kit. He returned a few moments later, setting the plastic box on the coffee table next to the shogi board.

“Keep an eye on him until he wakes,” Seijuurou said. “Among all of us, you are the least threatening.”

Shintarou huffed, shifting his weight as his talons dug into the back of the chair. “You’re not going to tend his wounds?”

“He can do it himself when he wakes.” Without another word, Seijuurou left the drawing room. He needed to figure out a way to make the kid fall in love with him. Thinking back to how Kouki had trembled during their game of shogi, it would be easier said than done.

He ignored the soft voice in the back of his mind, telling him he was going about this the wrong way.

~*~|~*~

Kouki shifted onto his side, his body aching all over. Practice must have been rough last night, he thought. It had been a long time since he'd ached this bad. Riko was an amazing coach, but her practices could be insane.

He couldn’t quite remember his dream. For some reason, it seemed important that he remember it. The only thing that stood out was a pair of red and gold eyes, their stare so cold it made him shiver.

He breathed in and out, pushing away the thought and enjoying the sound of birds chirping in the background. It was strange, usually he could hear traffic too. But all he could hear was the morning songbirds.

He felt like he slept hours, his mind sluggish in its waking state. He wasn't ready to start the day, wanted to sleep a little longer. He kept his eyes shut as he took a slow, deep breath in, holding for a moment before exhaling. 

“What time is it?” He mumbled.

“It's almost ten,” came the response.

Kouki bolted up, “I missed practice! She’ll kill me!” Excuses drifted through his thoughts until he realized the windows across from him weren't his bedroom windows. He didn't have a table and chairs in his room, either. And definitely not a fancy fireplace or sitting area. 

“W-where…” memories flood back and Kouki’s knees gave, sending him back against the couch he'd been sleeping on. The cold eyes hadn’t been a dream; it had all happened. And like a wuss, he went and passed out. 

He vaguely remembered a voice a few moments ago, but the room was empty aside from himself.

And the gray wolf sitting on the chair across from him. “Good morning!” said the wolf, tongue lolling out.

Kouki shrieked and scrambled over the back of the couch, ignoring the shock of pain he felt as he landed on his bad ankle. He knew it wasn't a good idea, hiding behind the couch where the wolf had obviously seen him go. Peering around, he spotted a door and wondered if he could make it in time.

“Oh, right,” he heard the wolf say. “After last night, of course you'd be scared of me. I'm really sorry! But we need help.”

Kouki blinked in confusion. A wolf, one that just admitted to chasing him yesterday, one that could apparently talk, was asking for help. If he hadn't felt the pain from his injured ankle, he thought he might be dreaming. Or it was possible he was going crazy. 

He shifted, peeking over the back of the couch. The wolf was in the same spot, its head tilted to the side, golden eyes alert. “Y-you need help,” Kouki said.

“Yeah! That’s why you’ve gotta stay with us,” the wolf answered. “We’re not monsters. We’re just a little stuck.”

“That’s enough, Kise,” another voice scolded.

Kouki laughed weakly as he spotted the hawk, perched on the mantle of the fireplace. Weird lions, talking bears and wolves, and now a hawk? He was definitely going crazy, there was no other option.

“But Midorimacchi--”

“There’s a first aid kit on the coffee table,” the hawk interrupted. Focusing green eyes on the trembling teen, it continued, “tend your wounds.”

Kouki glanced at the white, plastic box with a red cross on the top. It would be nice to wrap his ankle and clean up the scratches he’d gotten from running through the forest.

“But look at him, Midorimacchi! He needs a bath,” the wolf said, hopping down from the chair. “Grab the kit and follow me.”

“I don’t think that’s wise,” the hawk, Midorimacchi, commented from its perch.

“Eh, don’t listen to him,” the wolf met Kouki’s gaze. “It’s pointless to put bandaids on dirty wounds. They’d just get infected!”

“Akashi won’t like it.”

“We can’t let Furihata-kun get sick!”

The hawk was silent for a long moment before letting out a huff. “Fine, but be quick about it.”

The wolf yipped in excitement, heading to the doorway. Having no other choice, Kouki grabbed the first aid kit and followed the wolf.

As he was led down the hallway, the wolf chatted. “Don’t mind Midorimacchi, he’s just grumpy. Oh, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Kise Ryouta. And the hawk is Midorima Shintarou. You saw the bear last night, right? He’s Murasakibara Atsushi. Then there’s Aomine Daiki. He’s a panther.”

Kouki nodded along, trying to keep the names straight. Panther, bear, hawk, and wolf. “W-w-what about the l-lion?”

“Hmm?” Kisa paused, turning to look at the teen. “I thought he already introduced himself. He’s Akashi Seijuurou. Anyway, here’s the bath! You’re welcome to use whatever. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done,” the wolf said before turning and disappearing down the hallway.

Kouki stood in front of the door for a long moment, willing his body to calm down. So he was in some crazy mansion with scary magical animals that needed help. It wasn’t that big of a deal. He just needed to hang in there until Ryouichi came back with the police.

Nodding to himself, he pushed the bathroom door open. 

He could do this.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AkaFuri Day!

After showering then soaking in the tub, Kouki felt a million times better. The water had stung all the little cuts at first, but it felt good to wash away the grime.

Once clean and dried, he wrapped his ankle like he’d seen coach do, hoping it was tight enough without being too tight. The scratches along his arm weren’t deep enough that he needed a bandaid so he packed away the kit.

There was a change of clothes on the counter that he hadn’t noticed before. He hadn’t heard anyone enter but for all he knew, they had magically appeared. Or maybe they really had been there before and he just hadn't seen them.

He fingered the red material of the shirt a moment, wondering if it was really okay for him to wear this. But the thought of putting his dirty clothes on, especially after getting clean, was out of the question.

It had to be okay, because why else would they have put them here? There was even a pair of boxer briefs and socks. He slid the shirt on and it fit well but the jeans were a little short. It could’ve been worse, so Kouki shrugged the thought off and left the bathroom.

In the hallway, he had absolutely no idea which way the kitchen was. Kise hadn’t said so he figured he would just have to wander until he found it. He had come from the left and couldn’t recall seeing the kitchen on the way to the bathroom, so Kouki went right.

Not a minute later, he was already lost. He came to a stop in a large, open courtyard. There were dozens of potted ferns and sunlight filled the area. A few benches dotted the courtyard. It looked like the perfect place to grab a book and spend the morning reading.

Movement caught his eye and Kouki tensed. A sleek, black panther stood on one of the benches, stretching its limbs as though it had just woken. Hands flew to his mouth to cover the whimper that escaped his lips but the panther heard him anyway, its ear flicking towards the teen.

The panther hopped down from the bench, making its way towards Kouki. “So you’re the one who’s supposed to help us,” the panther, Aomine Daiki if Kouki remembered right, drawled. Dark blue eyes looked him over before he huffed and turned away. “We’re all screwed.”

Kouki blinked, hands dropping from his mouth. “W-w-wait!

Aomine sighed, “What is it?”

“K-Kise told me to m-m-meet him in the kitchen,” Kouki said.

The panther nodded his head towards the far end of the courtyard. “Take that hallway. You can’t miss it,” he said before jumping onto another bench and sprawling out for another nap.

Kouki gave a shaky bow and said a quiet “thank you,” before heading in the direction mentioned.

Sure enough, he found the kitchen. It was huge and open, with seemingly infinite counter space and endless cabinets. There was even an island with several barstools in the middle. It was exactly the kind of kitchen he expected to see in a mansion.

What he didn’t expect to see was Akashi standing at the stove, frying eggs. A stock pot was on the back burner, soft wafts of steam rising up and smelling suspiciously like miso soup.

He didn’t know if he should just sit down. Would that be rude? He was supposedly a prisoner here, so Kouki didn’t think just sitting at the island would be appropriate. Was he expected to help? This situation was completely throwing him off. With any of his friends, he’d offer to help out. But Akashi wasn’t a friend and this wasn’t a sleepover.

A mechanical ding broke the silence, drawing his attention to the rice cooker.

“Bowls are in the cabinet above the sink, to the left,” Akashi said, not bothering to turn away from the stove. “Silverware is in the drawer next to the dishwasher. We’ll eat in here.”

Kouki scrambled to grab two sets of everything. He followed Akashi’s directions and a few minutes later, both were seated at the island. Rice with a fried egg on top, along with a bowl of miso soup and a cup of green tea made for a filling breakfast.

“Um,” Kouki said after finishing his meal. “Thank you. I-I wasn't expecting this.”

Cold eyes slid his way, staring for a long moment. “I know I referred to you as a prisoner last night,” Akashi began, standing as he reached for the dishes. “But while you are here, this house is yours as well.”

Kouki’s brows knotted in confusion. Nothing made sense, ever since he'd woken earlier. If he were honest, since last night when he stumbled across this crazy mansion.

Turning the tap on, Akashi began rinsing the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. “As long as you remain on the property, you're welcome to explore.”

Kouki wanted to ask a million questions but had no idea where to begin. The lion didn't seem like a monster, so why was he keeping prisoners? He had even made breakfast, so he couldn't be all that bad.

“Um, where did the food come from?” Kouki slapped a hand over his mouth, face turning red. He hadn't meant to ask that aloud, it had just been a random thought.

A strange chuffing noise met his ears before Akashi spoke, “A friend of the family owns an organic grocery a few miles from here. I have them deliver weekly.” He washed his hands, drying them on a towel before turning around to meet the teenager’s gaze.

Staring into the red and gold eyes, Kouki was unsure of what he felt. He was still pretty scared, because lion-people just didn’t exist and his mind was still blown by everything. But he was a little curious, too. How long had Akashi been here, had he always been a lion, why did Kouki need to stay here…

He didn’t know if it was appropriate to ask so many questions, though Akashi hadn’t minded answering his silly question about food.

Then he realized he was staring and he looked down at his hands, his face heating up.

Akashi pushed away from the counter. “Follow me.”

“Okay,” Kouki said as he slid off the barstool.

They made their way through the maze of a house before reaching a staircase. Kouki’s eyes widened. He had forgotten there was a second floor. How was he supposed to remember his way through the mansion?

Luckily, they stopped at the first door on the left. Akashi pushed open the door, revealing a bedroom much bigger than Kouki’s own back home. “While you’re here, this will be your room.”

Kouki stepped inside, peering around the room. The first thing he spotted was his backpack, sitting in the middle of the full-sized bed. So he hadn’t lost it after all. A sigh of relief escaping his lips, his gaze moved on. There was a wardrobe against the opposite wall of the bed and along the far wall were two large windows. Between the windows was a desk with a chair and a lamp. It was a simple room, more than enough for him. He turned around to thank Akashi, but the lion was already gone.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this, the past week has been a little hectic! Anyway, on to the story :D

Seijuurou sat at his desk, a textbook open in front of him. He flipped back a page, having lost his spot for the umpteenth time. 

Breakfast had been… fine. He had expected it to go smoother and that Kouki would have been less scared. He had to admit that the brown haired boy hadn’t smelled anywhere near as terrified as he had been last night, though he still trembled while grabbing the dishes and stumbled over his words a little.

His scent, though. Bringing his elbow on the desk, Seijuurou rested his chin in the palm of his hand, eyes not really seeing the pages in front of him. After a much needed bath, Kouki’s natural scent came through. It was subtle, not overly sweet or musky, a little in between.

It was surprisingly pleasant.

Seijuurou just wanted the kid to hurry up and fall in love with him. He was tired of this body, tired of being confined to the mansion, and tired of losing. Because that was exactly what he was doing. 

Satsuki’s curse was a challenge and there was no way he could allow anyone to defeat him. His gaze slid to the window, where the cursed rose sat encased in a glass display. It had fully bloomed over a week ago, though not a single petal had fallen. One petal along the outer rim looked suspiciously loose.

He frowned. He would need to hurry. Perhaps he should consult Ryouta again. The wolf’s idea of cooking breakfast had gone well enough. He grimaced at the thought of asking him for help again. However, none of his other housemates had any real experience in dating. He had no choice but to ask Ryouta on how to make someone fall in love.

The voice in the back of his mind scoffed at that thought but Seijuurou ignored it. 

He shut the book with a sigh. He was getting nowhere with his studies. They would have to be put on hold until he succeeded in capturing Kouki’s heart.

 

~*~|~*~

 

Kouki lay on the bed sideways, his legs dangling off the edge. The mattress was incredibly comfortable and he had no desire to move. He glanced at his backpack, only inches away, and sat up. Pulling it to him, he dug through the bag.

He found the book he had been reading on the train, a few snacks, a bottle of water, a small first aid kit, his house key with a keychain of the Iron Duke steam locomotive--a gift he’d gotten from his brother when they were little--and two cell phones. One was his, the other was Ryouichi’s. He’d forgotten that he had shoved it in his backpack.

Reaching for his phone, he was unsurprised when it had no signal and a low battery. 

“He won’t remember this place,” a familiar voice spoke, startling Kouki. Perched on the desk was the hawk, Midorima.

Heart rate returning to normal, Kouki shoved the phone back inside the bag. “W-what do you mean?”

Midorima shuffled his wings. “It’s a side effect. No one remembers this place, let alone any of us. I’m not even sure if your brother will remember you.”

How could no one remember the giant mansion in the middle of the woods? It didn’t make any sense. “Akashi said… that there’s food delivered?” Because if the lion ordered food every week, then how did the delivery person find the mansion every time, if they didn’t remember the mansion existing?

The hawk’s head tilted to one side. “We have a drop off location. Murasakibara retrieves it.”

“He’s the bear,” Kouki mumbled, more to himself.

“Furihata, when is your birthday?”

Kouki blinked, a little surprised by the question. “November eighth.” 

“Scorpio,” Midorima hummed. “It could go either way.”

With that, the hawk flew from the room, faster than Kouki thought possible. He stared out the open doorway, wondering what his astrological sign had to do with anything. 

Shrugging, he stood and stretched a little, the movements making his muscles ache. He supposed running for your life through the woods was a good workout. Maybe he should mention it to Riko. 

If he ever got out of there, that was. 

He glanced towards the window, noting that the sun was still high in the sky. Akashi had said he could explore. And he could really use some fresh air.

It took him a good five minutes just to get outside. He breathed a sigh of relief at having found the yard. Looking around, though, he wasn’t exactly sure he could call it a yard. Ivy grew up the side of the mansion and the grass looked like it hadn’t been cut in ages. Shrubbery needed a good trim and fallen sticks and branches littered the yard.

There was a stone pathway, covered in weeds but still visible enough that Kouki could follow it. As he walked, he realized the stone fence went completely around the mansion. If his brother really had forgotten him, or if he never made it back to rescue him, then Kouki would have to escape on his own.

The thought filled him with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Eh… I want a snack…” a somewhat familiar voice grumbled. 

Glancing around, Kouki spotted the giant brown bear from last night, slumped against a nearby tree and gazing up into the branches. He was proud of himself for not screaming, though he did gasp and take a couple steps back.

“Um, you're Murasakibara, right?”

Half lidded, purple eyes slid his way. “Huh? Who’re you?”

Kouki was a little surprised the bear didn't remember him, from the way the others had acted. “Um, I-I’m Furihata Kouki.”

“Furihata?” When Kouki nodded, the bear slid to the ground with a groan. “I really want a snack. Salty, sweet, chewy, crunchy. Haven't had a snack in so long. Aka-chin never orders any for me.”

Another sigh and Murasakibara flopped his arms against the ground.

It was weird, seeing a huge bear pout. There was no other word for it. Kouki crouched down, not close enough that should the bear decide it want the teen for a snack that he would be unable to escape, but close enough for conversation. Murasakibara paid him no mind and Kouki pressed his lips together, trying to gather courage. 

“M-Murasakibara? I'm not sure if you'd like it, b-but I have some snacks in--”

Before he could finish his words, Murasakibara raised up, staring Kouki in the eye. Kouki gulped and fell back, landing on his butt. “You really have snacks?”

He nodded his head, mouth hanging open at the sudden delight in those purple eyes. “I-I… they're in my backpack, I c-can go get them?”

The bear nodded and Kouki could nearly see the smile on his face. 

“I'll be right back!” Kouki stood, hurrying to the front of the mansion. He hoped it wouldn't take too long to find his room; he glanced at the sky, swirls of deep pink and orange overtaking the bright blue. He wasn't sure he wanted to be outside once it got dark.

A shiver made its way down his spine and he climbed the porch steps. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, life got away with me for a bit. Sorry about that everyone!
> 
> Also, I borrowed a bit of conversation from the anime. I think you'll know what I mean when you get to it :D
> 
> Carry on!

There had to have been more than one staircase in the mansion. Because Kouki could have sworn that his room was the first one to the left. And all he found was what looked like a study. He pulled the door shut and turned to the right. Maybe he had gotten the left part wrong.

Opening the door on the right reveal a large bedroom, larger than the one that Kouki had been given. He was about to pull the door shut when a faint glowing caught his attention. “Um, h-hello? I think I got t-turned around,” he called while pushing the door open further.

The room was empty. His shoulders slumped. How does anyone live in a mansion? It’s way too confusing, he thought while glancing around.

Then he spotted the glowing that had caught his attention. It was coming from a sort of display, sitting on the windowsill. His curiosity got the better of him. Akashi had even said he could explore, so there was nothing wrong with investigating, right?

He peeked around, confirming that the room was empty, before stepping inside.

It was a rose. Blinking, Kouki leaned forward, trying to figure out how the rose was glowing. It was really pretty, he decided. Completely bloomed out with golden-hued petals, the tips tinged in a vivid red. It reminded him of something.

As he stared, a petal fell, swaying in its descent before landing without a sound at the bottom of the glass display. He couldn’t explain it, but he suddenly felt sad.

“What did you do?”

Kouki tensed, a tremor wracking his frame and he could feel his heartbeat pick up. It beat so loud in the sudden silence that he was sure the other could hear it. He managed to peek over his shoulder and his stomach clenched.

Akashi stood in the doorway, eyes colder than ever and narrowed, focusing on the rose. He stepped into the room and Kouki wanted to flee. He tried telling his legs to move, to run, to get away but he was frozen in place. He hadn’t even been this terrified last night, when he first saw the strange lion-creature.

The lion came to a stop a few paces from Kouki. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his gaze shifted to Kouki. “Get out.” The words rumbled from his mouth, dripping anger. “I said, get out,” Akashi roared.

The roar was ear-splitting and Kouki shrieked. It seemed to be what he needed to hear, because his legs acted on instinct. He ran, not caring if he was supposed to be a prisoner. He couldn’t stay and he was going to take his chances trekking through the woods. That couldn’t be any worse than staying in the mansion. 

Anything would be better than staying.

~*~|~*~

Seijuurou placed his hands on either side of the glass vase, leaning his weight into his palms. The first petal had finally fallen. He was running out of time. And he had just blown what had probably been his last and only chance.

His fingers curled into fists.

Hurried footsteps, accentuated with a clacking noise, broke the silence. “Akashicchi! I just saw Furihata leave, should I--”

“Let him go,” Seijuurou growled, voice barely above a whisper.

Ryouta blinked, mouth hanging open as he stared at the lion. “But it’s our last chance! Shouldn’t we stop him?”

A rustle of feathers reached his ears and he knew that Shintarou had entered the room as well. “As much as I’m disinclined to agree with Kise, I think we should go after Furihata.”

Seijuurou grit his teeth. “No one is going after him.”

Ears folded back, Ryouta said, “The other wolves, though. They have his scent. If I’m not there, they’ll go after him.”

“At the rate you’re going, you will fail,” another voice said, soft and calm. 

His eyes widened and suddenly, he wasn’t standing at the windowsill any more. His bedroom, Ryouta and Shintarou, the rose, they all faded into darkness. What was left behind was a door, blinding light pouring from it, just to his left. A shadowed figure stood in front of him, just beyond the light of the doorway.

“No,” Seijuurou denied, fists clenching at his side.

A huff escaped the figure, “You are my weakness, born from the fear of defeat, of being left behind.”

He shook his head, knowing the moment his other self was referring to. The moment he had been born, torn from the Akashi Seijuurou standing in front of him. When he had nearly lost against Atsushi. But his birth, his awakening, had seen to his absolute victory. And his teammates followed him once again. 

He wasn’t alone.

“So you don’t need me?”

Seijuurou sneered, “That’s right. Just stay here forever.”

“I intended to. But the scent of defeat is making you crack.”

“You know nothing! You allowed yourself to be weak.”

The other Seijuurou stared at his open palm. “I didn’t understand. I was trying to save it by winning. Something irreplaceable.”

A memory surfaced, one of his mother, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched a younger Seijuurou dribble a basketball. Another flitted through his thoughts, his father telling him he could only continue to play basketball as long as he won. It was his last connection to his late mother and he didn’t want to lose that connection.

More memories came, of basketball practice, of meeting his teammates, them winning the championship, their growth into strong players while he remained behind. With basketball, he was never alone but while his teammates, his friends, became stronger, Seijuurou remained the same. And he couldn’t lose something important once again.

“I didn’t know what else to do. That weakness gave birth to you. Desiring only victory and abandoning all else, I lost sight of why I wanted to become stronger. And now you’re about to make the same mistake. Our guilt will stay with us forever. I thought it couldn’t hurt to lose, but I was wrong.”

The light grew brighter and Seijuurou felt himself both fading into the darkness and stepping further into the welcoming light.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. Real life can be a bitch, I'll just leave it at that.
> 
> Anyway, I might have had a freak out because I wrote this chapter a few months ago, meant to post it but got sidetracked. Then I remembered and wanted to post it, but couldn't for the life of me find it! I searched practically every frickin' folder on my computer and it was nowhere.
> 
> Then I remembered that I'd been writing it in google docs and well, here it is!

Kouki had stopped running almost as soon as he left the gates. Not that he didn’t want to get away, because of course he did. But it was dark and there was nothing but forest and this wasn’t exactly a good idea.

The memory of stumbling through the forest last night, the heavy footfalls of wolves chasing him. Their snarls and growls, the reflective eyes in the moonlight, the sharp fangs that could tear into him so easily. The echoing howl through the still of the night.

Kouki tensed. That hadn’t been a part of his memory, that had been real. He didn’t know if he should run or hide or try and make it back to the mansion.

Shaking his head, he only had two choices because he wasn’t going back to the mansion. He needed to get home, to his brother and his family. What he needed to do was hide until daylight. He could definitely do that.

Taking a step forward, he froze dead in his tracks when he spotted the dark colored wolf only a few yards ahead of him. It’s eyes glowed in the dim moonlight, teeth bared and snarling.

He needed to move. Turn and run. But he couldn’t make his legs obey. Gravity pulled against him, keeping his legs in place. It wasn’t just his legs, but his whole body was frozen in fear. He should have stayed at the mansion. Even if he was a prisoner, at least he’d be alive and not wolf chow!

The wolf lunged and Kouki shrieked, finally able to move. He pivoted, felt the coarse fur brush against his arm as the wolf missed him just barely. His footing thrown off, Kouki tumbled to the ground, scrambling to get away. Eyes darting around, he spotted a large rock and reached for it.

His fingers grasped it just as the wolf pounced on him, snarling loud in his ears. He swung, hitting the wolf’s skull with a sickening crack and a whimper as it fell off him. Kouki’s eyes widened as he took in the furred form. It was still breathing but made no movement to get up.

He’d just knocked out a wolf!

His victory was short lived as a chorus of growls broke the night air. Three more wolves stalked from the bushes, surrounding him from all sides. There was no way he could handle three wolves. He had barely managed one!

They lunged and he ducked down, shielding his face with his arms. He expected pain, teeth tearing into him, claws digging into his flesh. But it never came. A piercing roar echoed through the night, followed by a thump and a whimper.

Opening his eyes, Kouki spotted Akashi standing in front of him, another wolf on the ground unconscious or dead, he wasn’t sure. The two remaining wolves attacked at the same time. Akashi managed to stop one, but the second wolf tore into his shoulder. He pulled the wolf off but the other wolf went for his leg, teeth digging into tender flesh.

It all happened so fast, Kouki wasn’t sure what happened after that. Somehow, Akashi managed to get the wolves off him, letting out another roar. Whimpers and whines followed and the wolves disappeared into the forest.

Akashi panted as he turned to face Kouki. The teen could see blood oozing from both wounds and he felt guilty. He expected to see the cold, mismatched eyes glare at him but Kouki gaped. “A-Akashi?”

Scarlet eyes looked him over, soft and relieved.

Warm.

Akashi’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap. Kouki gasped and rushed forward. Gently shaking the lion-man, he said, “H-hey, wake up. We n-n-need to get out of here. They might come back!”

His words were useless and Kouki gulped. He would have to try and carry Akashi back to the mansion. But he was too heavy to lift, how was he supposed to get Akashi back?

Kouki paused, wondering why he was even bothering. With the wolves gone, he could escape, find his way back to the trail and get home. His eyes slid to the blood-soaked shirt, knowing that if the wound wasn’t cleaned, it would get infected.

He frowned, fists clenching. He shouldn’t feel guilty, it was Akashi’s fault he was in this mess.

But he had risked his life to save Kouki. He couldn’t just ignore that fact. And if he left Akashi to die, the guilt would tear him up inside. Knowing he could have helped, but turning a blind eye to it.

No, Kouki couldn’t do that.

Taking a deep breath, he heaved Akashi up, mostly dragging the lion. It felt like he weighed a ton and Kouki kept losing his grip as he tried to drag Akashi along. Sweat beaded at his temple and he sucked in a deep breath, pulling the lion up and trying to get an arm over his shoulders.

If only he were as strong as Kagami. This would be easy if that were the case.

The changed position made it a little easier to walk, Akashi's feet dragging like dead-weight as they went.

“Aka-chin?”

Kouki gasped at the sudden voice, losing his balance and falling with the weight of Akashi’s unconscious body trapping him. He craned his neck to see Murasakibara peering down at him curiously.

“Um, M-Murasakibara? Could you h-help me get Akashi back?”

“Eh?”

For a long moment, Kouki didn’t think the bear would help. But then he let out a heavy sigh and lifted Akashi up and over his shoulder.

Kouki scrambled to follow, not once thinking that he could have left then, now that Akashi wouldn’t be left for dead in the middle of the forest.


	10. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry! But I'm hoping to finish this story for NaNoWriMo. Fingers crossed!

Tetsuya sipped his vanilla shake, staring at the empty booth across from him while his thoughts wandered. It had been three days since his teammate, Furihata Kouki, had gone missing while hiking at Mount Mitake with his brother.

Three days and not a single sign of the quiet boy.

Today had been especially long, as the entire basketball team had volunteered to search for Furihata. They had split into pairs, checking in multiple times over the course of several hours, combing the last known location that Furihata had been seen.

They only stopped at Coach’s instance once night had fallen. The train ride home had been impossibly quiet, only the sounds of the train as it flew along the tracks filling the background. No one wanted to speak of their failure to find their teammate.

Tetsuya couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but there was something about Mount Mitake that rubbed him the wrong way. Not exactly a bad memory, but more like there was something he had forgotten, something very important. It was similar to when he thought of his junior high days playing basketball.

Something was missing.

How had he learned to pass the way he did?

His memories were fuzzy around anything relating to basketball during junior high. He knew he had played basketball, had learned to pass with amazing accuracy while being nearly invisible to the other players, had even played in the tournaments. But he couldn’t recall any details surrounding those events.

The only thing he could remember clearly was Momoi Satsuki.

He couldn’t be completely certain, but he knew he needed to speak with her to figure this out. For some reason he couldn’t explain, it felt like his hazy memories, Furihata-kun going missing on Mount Mitake, and Momoi-san were all linked.

On the quiet train ride home, Tetsuya had sent her a text, hoping she would meet him at Maji Burger once he got back.

Sitting in the booth, he finally took in his condition. His calves burned from hiking through the forest. He was no longer hungry, the vanilla shake satiating his hunger. He was worn out and pretty sure he’d been bitten by a rampant mosquito, if the pesky itch on his bicep was anything to go by.

He blinked as a giant sat in the seat across from him, a tray filled with a dozen burgers sliding onto the table. Before the redhead could take a bite, Tetsuya cleared his throat, “Hello, Kagami-kun.”

The other teen sputtered and flailed. “Gah, don’t do that!” Once calmed, he tore into his first burger, eating it in three quick bites and moving on to the next.

Tetsuya continued to drink his shake, watching his teammate eat. It was truly amazing how much Kagami-kun could eat, he mused. Just one burger would have filled him up. Actually, he was getting quite full from the shake alone.

“Oh, Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya said as he set his shake aside. “I have a friend meeting me shortly.” He figured he should warn the redhead about Momoi-san. She could be a little overwhelming at times.

Kagami blinked at Tetsuya owlishly, “You want me to leave?”

Tetsuya’s eyes widened. That hadn’t been his intent at all. “No, you’re welcome to stay. I just thought I would warn you. She tends to be impulsive.”

Before Kagami could respond, a soft voice called, “Kuroko-kun!”

A flash of pink entered his vision and Tetsuya felt a small frame latch on to him. “Ah, hello, Momoi-san.”

“I’m so glad you wanted to meet, Kuroko-kun,” she smiled as she pulled away from the embrace. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you!”

 

Taiga watched with mild interest as the two exchanged pleasantries, chomping away at another burger. He wondered at their relationship, noticing how the pink-haired girl clung to Kuroko, pushing out her chest and Kagami fought the urge to stare.

He wasn’t interested in her, not exactly, but he could definitely appreciate a good set of boobs when he saw them.

No, what he was more worried about was the fact that Kuroko wasn’t pushing her away. The smaller teen let Momoi cling to him and Taiga wondered if they were in a relationship.

His heart clenched at the thought then he shook his head. He was being stupid. Kuroko could date whoever he wanted. Wasn’t a big deal.

Taiga snapped to attention when he heard Furihata’s name come up.

“That’s terrible!” Momoi gasped, eyes wide with shock. Her brows furrowed and a frown graced her lips and for a brief moment, Taiga was disappointed to find that she was pretty even when distressed. Of course Kuroko would be interested in her. After all, he was even telling her about their exhausting day spent searching for Furihata.

“Yes, it is. That’s part of why I asked you to meet me here so suddenly,” Kuroko said, pushing away his finished milkshake.

Momoi blinked in confusion, “I don’t understand.”

“Ah, maybe it’s affecting you as well. Momoi-san, what do you remember from junior high? As far as basketball, I mean.”

Momoi stiffened beside Kuroko, pulling away from him.

Kuroko continued, “My memories seem to be hazy at best, but I remember you were the team’s manager.”

“What’s that got to do with Furihata?” Taiga interrupted then felt his face heat in embarrassment when Kuroko’s blue eyes settled on him. He hadn’t meant to interrupt.

“I don’t know myself, to be honest. I think I’ve been to Mount Mitake before, but every time I try to remember, it’s similar to my junior high basketball days. Something is missing.”

 

Silence fell between the three teens. Momoi opened her mouth but closed it, unsure of what to say. She tried again, “I remember everything.”

She started to speak, words tumbling from her lips a mile a minute. As she spoke, the haziness in Tetsuya’s mind began to clear.

Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, and Akashi Seijuurou.

The Generation of Miracles.

His teammates from junior high. His amazing, talented, undefeated teammates. Their practices, their growth, their potential. The game against Meikō Junior High, how they toyed with his childhood friend who had then lost his will to play basketball.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Momoi said, her fists clenched in her lap, tears on the verge of spilling. “I wanted things to go back to how they were when we first started. They were so cold, Kuroko-kun. I thought that if I could get them to change, everything would be better. So I cursed them.”

Tetsuya nodded as though magic were an everyday thing. It was still surprising, but the way his memories had returned so suddenly, the way they had been so clouded before, it almost felt like a spell had been lifted.

Kagami’s eyes widened, “What do you mean, you cursed them?”

“I just used a spell that reflects their true natures. It’s only supposed to last a year and then everything will go back to normal. But they don’t know that. I was hoping that they’d work hard to change what they were turning into.”

“So how does Furihata fit in?”

Tetsuya hummed in thought. “Akashi-kun’s family own private property near Mount Mitake.”

“That’s where they were the night I cursed them,” Momoi added.

Kagami stood up, slamming the table. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

“I would like to, Kagami-kun. But it’s late and there’s no more trains tonight. If Furihata-kun stumbled across Akashi Manor, he will be safe.” The words were to comfort himself as much as to settle down the fired up redhead.

They would take the first train to Mount Mitake in the morning.


End file.
